What They Don't Know (Two-Shot)
by TheMorrign
Summary: It seems Dr. Reid has been keeping something from the team. Well, something and a someone. When Gunnery Sergeant Beckham Lacerna shows up out of the blue from a two year deployment, she shocks the entire team and leaves a lasting impression. But, when she leaves with Spencer in tow everyone things they know what'll happen behind closed doors. Oh, how wrong they are.
"Poindexter!" A voice yelled as the door opened. Everyone in the vicinity looked up, but Reid was on his feet by the first syllable.

"Bex? I thought you wer-" He started, but the woman was already at his desk, pushing him back down into his chair and straddling his waist as she crashed her lips to his.  
Everyone's eyes went wide with shock as they watch this woman, dressed in MARPAT cargo pants, a USMC teeshirt, and a short military haircut, attack Spencer. And Spencer was leaning into her with just as much force. JJ nudged Morgan, who seemed completely shell shocked. This was _Spencer Reid,_ the pinnacle of socially awkward. What the hell?

After a moment, Spencer seemed to realize what was happening and succeeded in separating himself from the woman, if just a little, but she just switched to mouthing along his jaw and down his neck.

"Bex, I'm- I'm- at work." He manages to stutter and she leans back.

"Two years, and you haven't changed a bit." She says with a grin before claiming his mouth again, but he pushes her away again.

"I'm serious Bex." He says, although it comes out more as a squeak than a statement. She smirks but climbs off of his lap, but not before leaving a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. She leans against his desk and looks around the bullpen with a satisfied smile on her lips.

It takes Reid a moment to find his bearings, but when he does he looks around at his colleagues with a heavy blush before standing and immediately finding his shoes fascinating.

"Um...-"

"Mind introducing us to your friend, Reid?" JJ asks, cutting off Morgan. Reid scratches at the back of his neck but nods, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Sure, um. JJ, Morgan, this is Gunnery Sergeant Beckham Lacerna. Bex, these are Special Agents Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan." He says awkwardly, still not looking at anyone.

"Lovely to meet you." JJ says, reaching forward to shake Bex' hand. Bex offers her a bright smile as she returns the handshake.

"The pleasures all mine. You too, Agent Morgan." She says, turning to Morgan. He accepts her handshake, still looking shocked, before turning to Reid.

"How long you been keeping this from us, Pretty Boy?" He asks, trying to hide his surprise with a joke. Spencer's blush deepened and Bex laughed.

"It never came up." He mumbles and Morgan laughs.

"Yeah, you just _wanted_ to come up with pathetic excuses every time a girl flirted with you." He says and Bex raises an eyebrow.

"Any reason for me to worry?" She asks, leaving forward to press herself against Spencer and grabbing a fistful of his sweater. He quickly shook his head with a small squeak from the back of his throat.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Beckham. No matter how much Morgan pushed him, Spence kept to himself." JJ assures the Marine, smiling to herself as she watches Reid's blush intensify, if that was possible. Bex didn't step away and kept Spencer's shirt in her hand, staring deeply into his eyes. Before she could lean in again and close the distance between their lips, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Ma'am, is there a reason you're holding Dr. Reid in such a fashion?" A deep voice asked from behind the group and Bex immediately straightened, recognizing the authoritative tone the man's voice held, although not the voice itself. Her head snapped to look at the tall man and released her grip on Spencer's sweater but keeping her hand on his chest.

"I guess being away from your significant other for two years can make you a little possessive at the mention of competition. I apologize, sir, if I've crossed a line." She says easily, not defensive or stiff, but almost on the edge of smug. The man raises an eyebrow and steps forward.

"I don't think Reid's ever mentioned a woman." He muses and she smirks.

"And I don't mention him to my collegues. We both have dangerous occupations, it wouldn't be a smart thing to make emotional attachments common knowledge." She says, turning to face him as Spencer's arm made its way to her waist. "Gunnery Sergeant Lacerna, sir, at your service. feel free to call me Bex." She says, holding out a hand. He regarded her for a beat before accepting it.

"Agent Hotchner. Hotch." He tells her and her smirk grows.

"Pleasure. Now, would it be too much to ask for Spencer to be able to go home early? I've been deployed for two years." She says and he shrugs, noticing the hopeful look Spencer got in his eyes..

"We don't have any cases at the moment. Have fun." He says with a slight smile. "Nice to meet you, Bex." He says before walking away. Bex grins widely before turning back to Spencer, pressing her lips to his quickly.

"Get your stuff, Precious. You're mine now." She says with a wicked grin that makes Spencer swallow audibly.

"Well, that's all I need to hear. You kids have fun." Morgan says before quickly leaving. JJ gives a quick wave before leaving with him.

It takes Spencer maybe ten seconds to throw everything he needs into his messenger bag and then Bex has him by the front of his shirt again and is dragging him out of the building.

They passed by Rossi in a blur, who blinked a few times to ensure he was actually seeing what he was seeing before walking to the bullpen.

"Who was that with Reid?" He asked Morgan and he grinned.

"That would be Gunnery Sergeant Beckham Lacerna. Reid's girlfriend who just got back from a two year deployment." He explained and Rossi's eyes widened in shock.

"Reid's dating a Marine? And we didn't know about it?" He asks and Morgan nods, leaning back in is chair.

"Yup. Looks like Boy Wonder's got an alpha female on his hands, and he's in way over his head."


End file.
